


Teach Me How to Feel Real

by faithseed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Connor’s sudden interest in sex leads to having to teach him how to do just that.





	Teach Me How to Feel Real

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my lovely friend, Isa, who I promised a Connor fic to a long time ago and never finished one. Until now. 
> 
> Writing Connor is kinda difficult for me so hopefully this turned out well!!

You had only left him for a moment, excusing yourself to put away your laundry in your room. Connor opted to sitting on the couch and watching tv as you had suggested. Despite being deviant and allowed to make his own choices, he still listened to what you told him to do. Perhaps it was his way of maintaining a relationship even though you never forced him to do anything, always giving him the chance to say no. 

Your thoughts vanished as you paused in putting your clothes away, the distinct sound of loud obnoxious moans and the dramatic cries of a woman getting her back blown out by a noisy man reached your ears. Dropping everything, you slowly made you way back to the living room and crossed your arms, watching as Connor processed the video on the screen. 

“What are you doing?” 

The android turned to look at you, his mouth opening and then closing and he then hurried to mute the television. “I was-” He stopped, searching for the right words and your raised a brow. You’ve never seen him at a loss for words like this. “I was flipping and this came on.”

You laughed and shook your head, although you were still very confused. At no point in your relationship had he mentioned sex or even being slightly interested it in. Maybe he was just afraid to ask you? “It’s okay, babe,” You started, watching him closely. “I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know.” Connor smiled, looking back to the screen and unmuting it. You suddenly became worried of what your neighbors would think of all this noise. So you turned it down and sat next to him. “Are people always this loud?” He questioned without looking at you.

A frown pulled your lips and you gazed at the screen, then shrugged. “Some people are. It really depends on the person I guess.”

Now his eyes turned to you and he smiled. “What about you?” 

You had not expected that. Body growing warm, it was your turn to be flustered and unable to speak. Swallowing hard, you lightly pushed his arm. “Why are you so interested now?” 

He shrugged, focusing back on the tv just as the woman reached her orgasm and screamed into the pillow. “Hank asked me if we..” He didn’t need to finish his sentence and you sighed. Of course Hank did. “I ended up thinking about it a lot.”

“You don’t know anything about sex?” You asked quietly, reaching out and taking his hand. Your eyes closed as you leaned against his shoulder. “Can you even feel turned on?”

Connor’s thumb ran over your knuckles. “I wasn’t programmed to. Will you teach me?” 

Eyes shot open and you leaned away, watching him. “Teach you? You want to-” Your heart was racing wildly now and you turned your body to face him properly. “Are you sure you want to do that? It’s nothing like..that.” You pointed to the screen, frowning deeply. 

“That’s okay.” The smile he sent you was warm and he pulled your hand to his lips. “I want to know how you like it. I want to learn from  _ you _ .”

It wasn’t like you’ve never thought about it, because who were you kidding, you’ve thought about it a lot. But your anxiety stemmed mainly on the fact that Connor was still trying to understand emotions and you feared this would go south so fast. At least you’ve got the kissing down, so you started with that.

He didn’t question when your lips touched his- when your tongue invaded his mouth- or even when you climbed onto his lap. You took it slow so he could process every action, every touch and- you hoped- every feeling. His hands found their way under your shirt, fingers slowly making their way up. You moaned softly at his touch and he stopped, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“I’m okay.” You chuckled breathlessly, gently holding his face. “How are you feeling?” 

Connor scanned your face- your hazy expression and rising body temperature. He noticed the increased heart rate and the way you pulled your lower lip between your teeth. “I.. I can’t think.” 

A laugh left you and you tugged his shirt over his head. “Oh, good.” Either this was a good sign or you were slowly breaking him. 

He followed your lead and carefully pulled your shirt off, tossing it aside just as you did. Your lips moved from his to his jaw and down his throat. Connor focused once again on the television that was still playing while you rolled your hips and tried to get him riled up. This was slightly harder than you thought it’d be. 

Your fingers carded through his hair as he pulled your head up and leaned forward, closing his lips around a sensitive part of your throat. It was impossible to deny that he was making your feel incredible, your chest heaving at each breath you took. And when his teeth nipped at your skin, a cry of pleasure escaped you and you quickly covered your mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized quickly and pulled away once again, eyes searching yours. 

You were about to calm him when you realized that he was getting hard. You didn’t know whether you felt embarrassed or comforted by the idea that Connor got turned on by your sounds. “How do you feel now?”

He frowned as if he really had to think about it. “Restless. Should we stop?”

“No, it’s fine. We don’t have to stop if you don’t want to.” 

After a moment of thought he answered, “I don’t want to stop.”

Connor helped you out of your shorts and you climbed off him and helped him out of his jeans. You couldn’t help but stare at his cock, erect and- well- perfect. Of course it was. You expected nothing less, although it made your slightly insecure. Being a human, you weren’t made to absolute perfection. But you pushed those thoughts away as you climbed back onto his lap and then turned off the tv. He frowned to which you laughed. 

“Focus on me.” 

You were about to put your fingers between your legs, but the look on his face reminded you that you were supposed to be teaching him. So you took his hand and guided him, whispering directions into his ear. One finger slipped in and then another, curling and spreading as he pumped them in and out. 

It didn’t take long for you to push his hand away and take a deep breath to calm down. He was doing far better than you had imagined for his first time. And when you lowered yourself onto him you gasped and clutched his head against your throat, a long drawn out moan escaping you. For a moment you stayed still, eyes closed as your head rolled back.

Connor watched your face, eyes scanning your parted lips and down to the rise and fall of your chest. “Y/N?” 

“Sorry,” You smiled as you slowly moved your hips. “I just needed a moment. Let me know when you want to stop, alright?”

He gave a confused look but nodded nonetheless, his hands following your hips. You rocked slowly, moving up and down with short breaths and low whines. Capturing his lips again, you kissed him hard and crushed him against the couch. 

All thoughts of slowly teaching him went away as desire took over you. The feeling of him inside you was so overwhelming you lost control and took over immediately. And he didn’t complain at all. His hands held firmly to your waist, guiding you in a repetitive motion so naturally you almost assumed he had lied and knew more than he led on. 

Then he’d give you that questioning look as if he wasn’t sure what to do and you smiled softly. You took his hands and pulled them up to your breasts, sliding your thumbs over the buds of your nipples to show him what would reward him with more of your moans. 

Being a fast learner, Connor cupped your breasts and squeezed them gently, toying with you. You cried out, gripping his shoulder and the back of the couch, pushing back down on him. He let out a soft moan of his own and as if he didn’t like it- as if it wasn’t meant to happen- he frowned. To silence himself, he closed his mouth around one nipple, sliding his tongue teasingly over the hard bud. 

“Ah fuck, Connor!” You whined, hips jerking as you panted out a string of curses. 

You were mildly surprised when he didn’t stop- stop to ask if you were alright or if he did something wrong. He really was a fast learner. His mouth left your breast and he leaned his head back, watching you intently while his hands continued to play with you. 

As you rode him like your life depended on it, quick and urgent, you soon found yourself tightening around his cock. A sweet and long moan slipped by your lips as you hit your orgasm, shuddering as you faltered in your movements, slowly coming to a stop and kissing his face weakly. 

Connor stared at you in awestruck, a strange glint in his eyes. Your chest heaved as you watched him, tilting your head in question. 

“Let’s do it again.” 

You nearly choked at his suggestion and was about to convince him otherwise until he turned and flipped you on your back. He towered over you now, hiking your legs up around his waist. You couldn’t deny that his interest and eagerness turned you on and you found yourself wanting to just as badly. 

Connor leaned down and kissed your lips lightly, reaching up and pushing your damp hair away from your face. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered calmly and you felt your breath hitch. “I want to see your face again.”

Swallowing hard, you nodded and whimpered weakly as he pushed his unsurprisingly still-erect cock inside you again. He paused just briefly as if trying to figure out what to do next, so you used your legs to guide his hips back and forth. No surprise that he caught on quickly and was almost a pro after his third thrust. 

One hand held your thigh up while his other entwined with yours, pinning it against the arm of the couch above your head. He looked deep in concentration as he calculated his motions and examined your face. You rolled your hips and arched your back in search of that sweet spot, whining as you withered beneath him. Your legs grew weak, using the back of the couch and the other armrest for support. 

“Connor,” you cried, feebly pulling him down. “You have to move faster.” 

He nodded in understanding and his thrust were more rapid and holding a steady but quick pace. The building pressure collected in the pit of your stomach and you led his hands to your waist, begging him to hold you in a certain position. It was there that held the secret to have you screaming out in pleasure, calling his name in a chorus of moans and cries. 

You hit your second orgasm quicker than the first and your head tilted back into the cushion, nails digging into the fabric of the couch roughly. As you took heavy breaths like you forgot what breathing was like, you noticed Connor watching you with that starstruck expression again accompanied by a warm smile. 

“Please don’t look at me like that. It’s embarrassing.” You sighed, attempting- and failing- to sit up. 

He just smiled down at you, his fingers tracing your jaw. “How am I looking at you?”

You couldn’t help but lean into his touch, letting out a content hum. “Like I’m some new thing you’re just learning about.” 

“I learned a lot of new things, though.” Connor leaned down and let his lips touch yours innocently. “I learned new things about you that I very much enjoy. I can’t get enough.”

As you slowly understood his meaning, you shook your head. “No. I can’t do it again. I need a break.” 

“Okay.” He smiled again, closing his eyes and touching his forehead to yours. “But promise me we can later?” 

You let out a soft laugh and pulled him down on top of you, kissing him several times. “I promise.” 


End file.
